A New Year
by savecarmilla
Summary: She had waited 8 months for this moment. 8 months of Skype conversations and emails and text messages. Finally she was meeting Maura Isles, the girl of her dreams, on New Year's Eve. Based off a prompt.


"Ma! Is everyone ready?" Jane shouted, hollering through the small house her Mum rented. The whole family was meant to get together and go down to see the Boston fireworks over Boston Common and they were all notorious for being late. "Ma!" She shouted again closing the door behind her.

"Patience, Janie, everyone's here, we're just buckling up little T. J. and then we're off!" Angela exclaimed, rushing around the kitchen, dish in hand.

Jane sighed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Can't you just get everyone to hurry?"

Angela laughed, placing a comforting arm round her daughter's shoulder, "I know you're nervous about meeting this Maura girl, but honestly, just have a little faith in yourself. No-one can turn down my daughter Janie, one of the best homicide detectives in the city!"

Jane slumped on one of the kitchen stools, putting her head in her hands, "What if she meets me and realises I'm a shitty person, with too much baggage and a real issue with any form of emotion?" She couldn't help herself, the words just fell out as she let her worries go. She'd been speaking to this woman for 8 months, this fiercely independent, bright, beautiful and caring woman, and then there was her who had serious commitment issues and an overbearing family.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! I didn't raise you to be some low life who doesn't fight for what she wants and whoever she wants. I raised you to be a proud woman, and you are. You catch murderers, so why is this scaring you so much? She is just a woman, a very nice woman I might add, who has put up with you for 8 months already. Glass half full, Janie!" Her mum barked, her 'boisterous Italian-Mum mode" clicking in.

Jane's thoughts were abandoned when she heard her phone go off in her pocket. Maura's bright picture came up.

_Message from Maura Isles, 10:12pm, 31st Dec 2014:_ Just got to my hotel. Will let you know when I'm in Boston Common. Can't wait to see you x

Jane smiled at the x punctuating the last word. She knew it was silly thinking they were in a relationship, they hadn't met each other for Christ's sake. But she could really see herself with this woman. She didn't expect anything to come out of the stupid 'Uniform Dating' profile the guys at work had made for her. She'd almost forgotten about it when she received a message from Head Medical Examiner Maura Isles. She didn't even know medical examiners were considered 'uniform'.

Jane smiled at the memory, they quickly got talking when they realised they were both involved in homicide. Jane was reserved at first, really really reserved, but then she realised it was just like having a pen pal, and it was nice having friends outside the Precinct. They bonded over fitness and pets (She really wanted to meet Bass), but also realised that they both just needed someone to talk to. They both weren't exactly loners, but Maura's job and Jane's baggage meant weren't the easiest things to deal with and have loads of friends at the same time. Their communication was therefore so perfect, the concept of dating almost dropped.

It moved from the online dating site to Skype, where Jane realised she really did like Maura, quite a lot. She was surprised, to be honest, Maura wasn't someone she exactly imagined she'd fall for. Maura was rather forthright, and unbelievably happy. Even after a long day at work, where nothing was moving forward and Jane was slightly annoyed by everyone, coming home and skyping Maura made her relax and smile and generally feel like a happy person. A person she wanted to be.

She was only knocked out of her thoughts when Tommy rushed into the kitchen, nearly rugby tackling Jane off the stool.

"You excited for your hot chick to meet all us?" Tommy asked, grinning like a fool.

Jane sighed, smiling slightly at her brothers antics, "I'm excited for her to meet me, not you, dumbass. I'd rather you kept right away from her."

"Ah Janie, you're no fun. Who says she won't find me more attractive than you? I definitely have the better looks!" He gibed, puffing up his chest.

"Tommy, stop being mean to your sister. You very well know Maura is gay." Andrea affirmed, loading her son with piles of food.

Jane looked at the heaps of pastries and baked goods in Tommy's arms, "We really don't need all this stuff, Ma," Jane sighed, looking around the room, "and where's Frankie? He's usually the most punctual..."

"Right here!" a voice came from the hallway, carrying a small 1-year-old boy in his arms, "We were just getting him fixed up, Tommy delegated the job to me again."

Thankful that everyone was now there, Jane sat up, straightening her blouse and adjusting her collar. "You look lovely, dear." Andrea said, tapping her affectionately on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ma," Jane retorted, feeling a bit more confident about herself, with her bustling family around her.

Jane realised it was a mistake coming with her family. They were desperate to get a good seat, deck chairs and blankets all ready, and she was just sitting bouncing her leg up and down waiting for her phone to buzz. Her family, instead, were deciding to be extremely loud when she just wanted peace and quiet so her nerves wouldn't be the better of her. She took out on of T. J.'s toys and hoped he'd distract her from the tension and the nerves.

A text didn't come. It was nearing 23:45 and everyone was getting excited and smiling everywhere. Jane, on the other hand, was a wreck. Her phone was still clutched in her hand, so tight she probably had angry red dents in her palms.

"Still no message?" Frankie asked, sitting down beside her.

Jane cradled her head in her hands, "Nope." she said morosely.

"Perhaps things just got mixed up. Why don't you pop over and get some streamers for Ma? She was asking for some and I guess it will take your mind off things?"

She grabbed the money and walked off, not really thinking about things. It wasn't like she was surprised, they'd met online after all. She probably just realised that Jane wasn't worth it and didn't turn up. It's not like she had to come, she was in Boston for a conference, coming a few days early for Jane, but Boston was a big city, she'd probably never see her.

Grabbing a pack of streamers from the confectionery stand that for some reason also sold a multitude of celebratory items and romantic gifts, Jane tried to take her mind off things. Laughing at the oversized teddy bear in the corner, she gave the money to the man and turned round, trying not to think too hard about everything.

Concentrating on putting her change in her pocket while not dropping the bag of streamers that had miraculously opened on the mud floor, she collided with a smaller woman, dropping the streamers everywhere, a scatter of colours.

"Sorry, lady," Jane said, ignoring her manners as she bent down to pick them up, grimacing at the mud getting beneath her nails. The woman bent down too, blonde hair cascading round her shoulders, dutifully picking them up.

Standing up, the blonde took a look at the brunette.

"Jane?" Maura asked, a fierce blush covering her cheeks.

The homicide detective couldn't quite believe it. There was Maura Isles, Washington DC Medical Examiner, standing in front of her dressed to perfection and staring expectantly at her. She just realised she's been staring for far too long.

"Maura..." Jane replied, her voice shaking slightly.

"Hi, I'm Maura, would you mind ignoring the fact I've messed up our first meet because I got splashed by a car on the way here so had to go back and change and now I'm late and I've bought you flowers and I've made an awfully big mess of this." the blonde rambled, hands fretting with the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Jane smiled, knowing from their numerous Skype conversations that Maura rambled when she was nervous.

"Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli, and it's definitely very nice to meet you. You haven't messed it up at all, by my watch it isn't even midnight." Jane hoped she could calm the medical examiner down. She was used to her being full on and asking her loads of questions and being adorable.

Glancing down at her watch, she realised it was 11:58, she didn't know how the time had past.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jane," Maura murmured, ignoring the people walking around them and thrusting the flowers in the brunette's direction.

Maura clearly was not expecting the large clock tower to go off quite close to them, fireworks abruptly going off in time with the countdown, causing her to jump slightly. Jane laughed, knowing that she was just as adorable as she imagined her to be.

"The pleasure is all mine."

As the clock struck midnight, Jane moved the flowers out of her way, and pulled Maura towards her, into a searing kiss, her grin still managing to pull at her lips.

Maura fell into her, glad to finally feel Jane near her, next to her.

Pulling apart reluctantly, Jane couldn't help but let a wide grin cover her face, looking at the shocked but happy Maura in front of her.

"Happy New Year, Maura."

"Happy New Year, Jane..."

**_A Year Later..._**

"You do realise this is where we first met, right?" Jane murmured, holding the blonde close to her.

She knew lesbians were typical for U-Hauling, a trope that her brothers had been using against her for the last 7 months. It wasn't her fault everything fell into place, Maura had applied for a job in Boston before she had even met Jane, and a response finally came through a mere few weeks after meeting Jane on New Years Ever. For once in her life making a bold rash decision, Maura decided to take her up on the offer, moving to Boston and making her relationship official with Jane. And Jane couldn't be happier.

"Those streamers were a god-send," Maura laughed, resting her head on the detective's shoulder.

Jane grinned, knowing as she kissed Maura once again on New Years Eve, that she would be with her for many years to come. And don't forget Bass.


End file.
